


I See My Future Clear

by solversonlou



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solversonlou/pseuds/solversonlou
Summary: A glimpse into the future as Charity and Vanessa prepare for a family get together.Filled for the Day 5 prompt of Vanityfest on Tumblr.





	I See My Future Clear

"Is the lasagna done yet?" Charity asks as she leans against the banister on the bottom step of the staircase of their shared home, watching as Vanessa rushes about the kitchen, attempting to do twenty things at once as usual.

"You make that joke every time we have a get together, and let me tell you Mrs. Woodfield-Dingle, it's not nearly as funny to me as it is to you," Vanessa says, her back turned to her wife as she bends down to peer into the oven at the sausage rolls cooking away. 

Charity takes the opportunity to sneak a shortbread biscuit from the kitchen table where all of the food is laid out, quickly shoving it in her mouth before Vanessa can notice. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she clears her throat, "Is Johnny still allergic to crab?"

"Uh, yeah," Vanessa's brow furrows as she pulls a tray of chicken dippers from the oven. "I think. I know you can grow out of some allergies, but I'm sure he is."

"You don't even know what your son is allergic to?" Charity chuckles, folding her arms as she leans against the banister again. "And to think they let you treat animals."

Vanessa rolls her eyes as she tips the dippers into a bowl, places it on the kitchen table, "Charity, you asked Noah last week when he was gonna ask Josie to marry him."

"Josie's a nice girl!" Charity insists, voice rising a little as she puts her hands out to the side. "It's just a shame I had to find out he broke up with her a year ago and I just hadn't noticed."

"Oh, and least we forget Christmas 2030 when you accidentally outed Johnny to his girlfriend before remembering it was Moses who was the gay one, and blurting that out to Ross and Aunty Rebecca, who told you they already knew for months and then you started drunk crying because Moses hadn't told you first," Vanessa rattles on like she's reciting Shakespeare, and honestly, Charity finds it a little impressive how she remembers all that stuff just to tease her.

Vanessa apparently doesn't want to stop there, because she starts listing off how Charity had called Ryan's twin daughters the wrong names for four years, told Sarah's husband of five years that she could do better than him despite them having a baby on the way, and had somehow misplaced Robert and Aaron's recently adopted eight-year-old daughter on a playdate with Johnny and Moses about ten years ago. 

"You know you should be roasting the potatoes and not roasting me, right?" Charity retorts when her wife is finished, as sharp tongued as ever, earning a roll of the eyes and a chuckle from Vanessa, who turns towards her from the chopping board she's currently cutting said potatoes on.

"Uh huh," Vanessa smirks, wipes her hands off on her apron before crossing the room and wrapping her arms around Charity.

She's met with an immediate response, like muscle memory as Charity hooks her arms over her shoulders, drawing her in for an embrace as Vanessa squeezes her a little too tight, temple pressed to her shoulder. They stay like that for a while, before Charity speaks, "It's nice though, in't it? Our big, weird, family. Me being the flaky mum and you being the overbearing mum."

"Well," Vanessa says. "If you'd told me sixteen years ago that I'd be married to a woman, let alone a Dingle woman, and have this big, weird family, I'd have called you mad, but I love it." Vanessa exhales, and Charity can sense her grin by how her face moves against her shoulder, cheeks rounding out as they sway together in the middle of the kitchen.

"I just still can't believe Uncle Zak let you get away with drinking out of a welly," Charity raises her eyebrows, a less soppy response, perhaps, but it leaves Vanessa buzzing as she leans back, looks up at her wife with the same bright eyes as always, though lined more with age, still as in love as ever. 

"I love you, Charity Woodfield-Dingle," Vanessa beams, leaning up to press her lips to the corner of Charity's mouth.

Charity returns the gesture, only with a longer kiss followed by a playful smirk, "And I love you too, Vanessa Woodfield-Dingle."

**Author's Note:**

> ayo i wanted to write s/t cute for them
> 
> the title is from the song future by patrick wolf


End file.
